


Victory

by hatebeat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi is ready to take what Hisoka has been offering all these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokiistheking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiistheking/gifts).



> Set several years pre-series. Illumi is 17, Hisoka is 21. Written for Ashley.

_Are you still living in Heaven's Arena?_

He'd received the text from Illumi two days ago, but when Hisoka responded with the address of an apartment in central Yorkshin, he'd gotten no response. He took no offense, though. It wasn't unlike Illumi to not respond for days, weeks. Hisoka texted Illumi often. He didn't get responses all that often, but he got enough. 

It was mid-morning when Illumi texted him again. Surprising. 

_Are you available now?_

Hisoka had only just woken up within the past hour, and his schedule for the day was clearer than ever. 

_for you I am ☆^_^v_

The fancy coffee maker in his kitchen was running and Hisoka watched it, waiting for it to be ready. He typically didn't like to have caffeine because he didn't always have reliable access to it. But when staying in a nice place like this, he figured that he might as well. 

Less than ten minutes after sending the text, there was a knock on the door, followed immediately by the sound of the same door opening. Hisoka had felt the familiar aura coming closer, so the intrusion came as no surprise to him. Besides, Illumi never had been one to be kept out by locks. 

He stepped around the corner into Hisoka's view. 

"I didn't expect you to be living somewhere so nice," Illumi said approvingly. 

Hisoka chuckled, pouring his coffee into a mug. 

"Don't get used to it. I'll be out of here when the month ends. Would you like some coffee? It's the expensive kind, I'm assuming." 

"No, thank you," Illumi said, not bothering to hide his distaste. Perhaps it wasn't the expensive kind. Hisoka didn't know, or care. "I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

How interesting. Illumi hardly came to him unless he thought Hisoka could benefit him in some way, or unless they happened to be in the same city at the same time. ...Which seemed to be happening with a surprising frequency lately.

If he wasn't careful, Hisoka might start to think Illumi actually enjoyed his company!

Hisoka leaned back against the kitchen counter, taking a sip from the steaming mug and enjoying the way it burned. "I'm all ears."

Illumi brushed his hair behind an ear. "I've decided to have sex with you."

At first, Hisoka just blinked. It was a better alternative to spitting a mouthful of coffee out in Illumi's face. Then he started to chuckle into his mug, and then he had to set it down onto the counter top so that he didn't spill it in his laughter. 

Illumi just watched him laugh for some time, saying nothing, but Illumi had never had any sense of humour. 

"What's funny?" Illumi finally asked. "I was under the impression that you'd be fine with that."

"Oh, I am," Hisoka said, recovering somewhat. "But I'm wondering, is that how you were planning on setting the mood?"

Hisoka picked up his mug again, but he was starting to strategically place a few strands of his aura. 

"Ah," Illumi said, ponderously. "What else is required to set the mood? I've never done this before, and my education never really prepared me for that aspect of sex."

Occasionally Hisoka was baffled at how Illumi had survived so long in such a dangerous occupation when he had such little knowledge of how the world actually worked. A smirk spread over his lips nonetheless. His eyes grew narrow.

"I suppose it's up to me to teach you how it works," Hisoka sighed benevolently. He discarded his mug on the counter, forgotten, and stalked over to Illumi like a predator. "It depends on who you're trying to seduce. Some people like to be touched," Hisoka offered, reaching out with his left hand to caress Illumi's cheek, letting the tips of perilously sharp nails graze his skin. "Some people prefer words."

Illumi stared blankly into Hisoka's eyes, unimpressed. 

"And? Which are you?"

"This kind," Hisoka said cheerfully. He snapped a string of aura that he'd attached to Illumi's face, which whipped Illumi's cheek right into his right fist. Illumi had known him long enough to be able to sense Hisoka's aura, so the only reason he might have been too distracted to notice Hisoka sticking his bungee gum onto him was... _arousal._

Ah, how lovely...

In a flash, he saw Illumi's fingers flex toward a pin, but he didn't draw it. Instead, Hisoka dodged a foot that flew toward his face, but he stuck a strand of aura to it as it passed by. 

"Tch. I should have known," Illumi sighed, sounding slightly bored. "You've always been a pervert."

Hisoka smiled genially, having nothing to refute. "I've never made an effort to hide it."

From the first time he met Illumi so many years ago, he had been turned on by his murderous aura. Illumi had been a child still, but that meant nothing. It was his strength. Hisoka had never bothered to hide his desire for Illumi's strength.

Ah, but now he was playing a bit hard to get, wasn't he? He'd grown accustomed to Illumi's aura by now, so Illumi had to work harder to turn him on.

If he'd let Hisoka have sex with him back then, he would be having an easier time now.

They fought in the kitchen without weapons, just fists, feet, and aura. Hisoka let Illumi get a few sharp jabs in at his own face, smirking when he was hit. He pulled his aura up to yank Illumi's feet from under him, and kneed Illumi in the stomach as he caught himself with his palms on the floor. 

A dodged kick knocked a blender off the kitchen counter, and as it shattered on the tiled floor, Hisoka paused long enough for a brief sulk. "Ah, I liked that blender; it made such good smoothies."

Illumi took advantage of the complaint with a second kick to Hisoka's jaw. A trickle of blood ran from his lip, and Hisoka could feel himself starting to get turned on.

He swerved past the next punch, ducking beneath Illumi's arm to place himself behind him, and aimed a punch at his back. When Illumi turned to hit him, Hisoka grabbed his extended wrist and flung him out of the kitchen into the living room. He didn't want to break anymore of the fancy appliances with which the apartment had come so nicely equipped. 

Illumi was back on his feet in a heartbeat, but Hisoka took advantage of the rising motion, using his bungee gum to pull Illumi's face close to his, and he kissed him sweetly on the lips. Just for a brief moment.

The kiss left Illumi almost palpably flustered, which was exactly what Hisoka had hoped for. Quickly and deftly he arranged some of his aura around the edges of Illumi's body before his next attack. Hisoka danced out of the way and pulled his aura perfectly taught.

Illumi was pinned flat to the floor with Hisoka's bungee gum.

"Victory," Hisoka announced, standing above his friend. He had sprouted a bit of an erection from the fighting, which through his thin pants would be fairly clear to Illumi from such an angle. 

"I thought you were more turned on from losing."

Hisoka chuckled in reponse. Illumi was stuck to his plush carpet, and that was exactly where Hisoka wanted him. 

"Stay," Hisoka ordered him needlessly. Perhaps he wasn't as skilled a manipulator as Illumi, but he didn't much need to learn manipulation if he could pin someone in place, did he?

Hisoka left the room for a moment. When he returned, he had lost his pants, but brought lubricant and a condom. Illumi frowned a bit when he saw it.

"Those are only used to keep women from becoming pregnant. Why would you have them?"

"Cleanliness," Hisoka offered, shrugging languidly. This was, perhaps, the first time Illumi had seen him naked without wrinkling his nose in disgust.

An improvement. 

Hisoka lowered himself to Illumi's level and started to work through layers of clothes.

"Let's see if you're turned on." He smirked, pulling the waistband of Illumi's pants down. Just a little.

"I don't think I'm aroused by fighting like you," Illumi pointed out calmly. Ah, a pity. 

"There are other ways to do it."

Hisoka removed Illumi's pants. Illumi didn't appear to be struggling against his restraint, but Hisoka thought it would be fun to leave him attached to his floor for a while longer. 

Since he was at no risk of Illumi running away on him, he took a moment to admire his body. His shirt was still on, but Hisoka pushed it up and ran his fingers down his chest, to his naval, to the dark, straight pubic hair at his groin. Illumi didn't appear to be particularly large, but he wasn't too hard just yet. 

Hisoka ran a finger down Illumi's penis, and then he moved in for the kill, so to speak: he leaned down and took Illumi's penis into his mouth.

If possible, Illumi's eyes grew even wider than they already were, and Hisoka chuckled, feeling Illumi's size quickly increasing between his lips. He'd waited so long for Illumi to be ready to have sex with him, really, the fight had just been an appetizer. Hisoka would always be turned on by him. 

He sucked Illumi off slowly, getting his tongue involved. He was good with his tongue, supposedly. Ah, he'd had quite a bit of practice, of course. Even when Illumi was perfectly hard, Hisoka could still take in the whole thing. Illumi laid perfectly still and silent. 

...Which would have been stranger if it had been someone other than Illumi, but Hisoka almost expected it from him.

He pulled off of Illumi's cock for a moment, resting his cheek in his palm. "You're allowed to make noise if it feels good," Hisoka instructed generously. 

"Ah, is that normal?" Illumi asked, sounding a bit concerned. "I'd rather not."

"Less fun for me," Hisoka sighed. "By the way, I'm going to be the one inside of you."

"Mm, alright," Illumi agreed, and Hisoka was a little bit baffled by how composed he was. He was clearly very turned on, but his voice didn't betray him at all. Hisoka found himself wondering what the rest of his family members would be like in bed.

Or pinned to his living room floor. 

"You can do me next time," Hisoka said with a wink, and he picked up the lube. It was fancy, too. Six thousand jeni per bottle, according to the label. Hisoka hadn't bought it himself. But he'd had it inside of him, and from his experience, it was premium stuff.

"Cold," he warned, touching between Illumi's legs with one silky finger. 

"Mm," Illumi said in response. 

Hisoka returned his lips to Illumi's cock. He moved his lips down over the baby-soft skin, freely allowing himself to make sounds of pleasure as he savored it, even if Illumi chose to stay silent. 

Hisoka started to press his fingertip in, only to realise a problem.

"Oh," he sighed in disappointment, looking down at the pointed nail.

"Hm?"

"Say, Illumi, would you like to see a trick?" Hisoka offered suddenly.

"No, why would I?" Illumi asked, his face contorting with disgust. He wriggled some, but Hisoka still had him pinned, fortunately.

"Ah~ Now, how did this get down here?" Hisoka asked, as he conjured a card into his hand, seemingly straight from Illumi's anus. Illumi stared at him in horror while Hisoka laughed to himself.

"I have to take care of these," he explained, raising his sharpened fingernails to Illumi's view. Using _shu_ , he sliced the razor sharp card across his nails, cutting the tips flat. 

"Isn't this a frequent problem for you?" Illumi asked with a frown. "What is the point of continually sharpening them?"

"Usually it's other people using their fingers... Anyway, I'll just leave this up here," Hisoka added with a smirk, vanishing the card just as he pushed a now less-lethal fingertip inside of Illumi. 

He released his aura as well; Illumi would likely not run at this point. Although, if he did, perhaps they could fight again.

With one finger inside, Illumi finally made a sound: a slight _ah!_ of surprise, at what must be a foreign feeling. It made Hisoka's cock twitch. 

Another victory.

He put on a good performance, sucking Illumi's cock and fingering him. Hisoka knew that he was attractive, he knew Illumi thought he was attractive, and he knew just what kinds of faces to make during sex to make the things he was doing with his fingers and tongue feel even better. So he was nearly annoyed when, after several minutes of Hisoka's fingers opening him up, Illumi interrupted him by orgasming. 

Hisoka swallowed all of it, but he was frustrated. With no bodily response from his friend, he hadn't been prepared.

"How long does this part usually take?" Illumi asked, frowning. 

"Long enough so that it doesn't hurt," Hisoka answered. He didn't mind a little pain, and he didn't particularly care if he hurt Illumi under normal circumstances. But Hisoka figured that if he wanted a repeat performance, he should make certain that Illumi enjoyed himself. "I'm still going to fuck you."

"Do it, then."

As he rolled the condom down over his own penis, he leaned close and forced a deep kiss upon Illumi, making him taste his own ejaculate from Hisoka's tongue. His face wrinkled slightly, but it could have also been from the kiss. Hisoka didn't care either way. 

Once he was suitably lubricated, he pushed Illumi's legs further apart and let the tip of his penis fall between Illumi's cheeks. Hisoka was nearly ready to come just at the idea of finally fucking Illumi after all these years, but he had to control himself. It was so much more responsibility to top, he lamented briefly. 

He began pushing in, and if Illumi felt any discomfort, Hisoka never knew. Hisoka moaned freely, unashamed. The feeling of taking a virgin was exquisite! He wanted to tear Illumi apart. Hisoka's hips began to snap forward and back, and Illumi allowed a few small sounds of _mm, mm_ to form in his throat. It was all Hisoka needed to hear from him. 

He looked into Illumi's eyes as he fucked him, those wide, dark eyes, and Hisoka fantasized about looking into those same eyes as Illumi killed him. He wanted Illumi to tear him open, cut his throat, leave him black and blue, completely overpower him...!

Not that he ever had...

Hisoka came before he even realised it. He glanced quickly at Illumi's face. Sex had never been meaningful to Hisoka, but he'd heard that it was to some people. Aside from looking a bit sweaty and breathless, though, he didn't think Illumi was having any sort of reaction.

Hisoka pulled out, getting the condom off quickly.

"So, that's it," Hisoka said, pushing his hand back through his hair. Sweaty. It was acceptable to be sweaty after fighting or fucking, though, and Hisoka had just done both.

"I liked it," Illumi said, very matter-of-factly. 

Hisoka licked his lips, silently celebrating a third victory. "Want to shower together?"

"No, I can clean myself." Illumi sat up, stretching out a bit. "Ah, by the way, will the man who put you up in this place be angry with you for having sex with another person?"

"I doubt it," Hisoka said, getting to his feet. He intended to shower with Illumi, whether Illumi thought he needed his help or not. "He's already dead."


End file.
